The present disclosure relates to image forming apparatuses including an intermediate transfer belt.
Recently, image forming apparatuses such as full-color printers, full-color copiers, etc. of so-called tandem type have become general. A tandem type image forming apparatus includes photosensitive drums corresponding to four colors of cyan, magenta, yellow, and black. The tandem type image forming apparatus can form color images at an increased speed.
The tandem type image forming apparatus includes an intermediate transfer belt wound to a plurality of rollers. Toner images formed on the respective photosensitive drums are transferred to the intermediate transfer belt.
Each photosensitive drum is heated by voltage application by a charger, laser irradiation by an optical scanning device, and the like. The intermediate transfer belt is in contact with the photosensitive drums to be heated by the heat of the photosensitive drums. In addition, the intermediate transfer belt may be heated by radiation heat from a fixing section.
When the intermediate transfer belt is heated, toner transferred to the intermediate transfer belt may be melted and adheres to the intermediate transfer belt. Further, the heated intermediate transfer belt can draw less heat from the photosensitive drums, thereby making it difficult for the intermediate transfer belt to cool the photosensitive drum.
In view of the above drawbacks, an image forming apparatus is proposed that includes a cooling mechanism to cool the intermediate transfer belt. The cooling mechanism includes a first cooling fan, a second cooling fan, and an exhaust fan. The first cooling fan takes in the external air into the interior of the main body of the image forming apparatus. The second cooling fan sends the external air taken in into the interior of the main body by the first cooling fan toward the upper surface of the intermediate transfer belt. The exhaust fan discharges the air used for cooling to the exterior of the main body.
The first and second cooling fans are arranged on one side of the intermediate transfer belt. The fixing section is arranged on the other side of the intermediate transfer belt. The exhaust fan is arranged beside the fixing section.
The cooling mechanism further includes a duct member arranged in the vicinity of the fixing section. An air flow supplied from the second cooling fan is introduced to the duct member to form an air curtain. Thus, the intermediate transfer belt can be prevented from being heated by the fixing section.